


A Little Piece of You

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, moneyofthemind, prompt, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind





	A Little Piece of You

Sylvia cast her eyes back and forth across the hallway, searching and listening for anyone, or anything that might give the two of them away as they made their escape.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, she took a tentative step out of the cell, Wander sitting soundly on the saddle, looked around as well, but seemed much more at ease than his zbornak counterpart.

Sylvia made her way through the halls, and up the stairs that would take them from the prison quarters silently. Wander too kept quiet, looking slightly miffed that he wasn’t allowed to speak until they left the ship. Sylvia’s orders.

Wander watched the halls speed past as Sylvia ran down the smooth tile floors. The zbornak winced with each smack that her feet made on the hard floors, but she kept up her pace. Pausing suddenly at the sound of shoes hitting the floor, she sped into a nearby room, not caring enough at the moment to check the title card above said door.

Wander jumped off the saddle as Sylvia pressed her back up against the doorway, ensuring nobody would be able to enter. With the door situation handled, she cast her glance around the room, while keeping an ear out for the person in the halls.

Her blood ran cold as she took in the decor of the room that Wander now bounced around happily, waving his hands silently, and mouthing words to the zbornak.

They had dived through a side door, to Hater’s bedroom.

\-----

Wander was out of his mind with excitement, running from the water bed to the shelves, and then back around to the guitar stands. Sylvia tried in vain to keep Wander from touching anything, her hands waving around wildly and she mouthed the word, “Stop!” over and over again. Wander took no notice.

Suddenly the little nomad stopped in front of the shelf, his attention captured by something. Sylvia embraced the sudden peace and she turned her head toward the door. The footsteps were gone.

With a grin she motioned for Wander, and he made her way over to her, his hand clutching something. Sylvia shook it out of her mind and picked Wander up with her tail, plopping him in the saddle.

She took off down the hall, at a breakneck pace one more. Wander bounced up and down in the saddle, seemingly unaware of his own clutched fist.

\-----

“So buddy. What did you pick up back at Hater’s place?”

Wander gave her a confused look, before shaking his head, “What are you talkin’ about Syl?” Sylvia quirked an eyebrow and nodded to the nomad’s clenched fist. “In your hand?” Wander’s looked down at his hand and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his fist.

“Well, wouldja look at that!” He murmured, then lifting his hand up to his face he slowly released his hold on the object.

On his palm was a single guitar pick, elaborately patterned with flames around the edges. Wander flipped the little plastic disk around a bit, his eyes sparkling as he looked over the trinket. Suddenly his face fell and he look over at Sylvia.

“Syl, did I… did I steal this?” He sounded shocked, and Sylvia scrambled for words to comfort her companion. “No, no! You just… borrowed it! Yeah!” Wander nodded slowly, “We’ll take it back to ol’ Hatey, right?”

Sylvia gave him a weak nod before she turned back around, her face in a grimace. Her words had their intended effect, and she relaxed when she heard Wander begin to hum.

\-----

Okay, now this was getting ridiculous. The pair had been captured almost 10 times in the past 2 weeks, and that was overkill, even for Hater. And each escape had been suspiciously easy, almost as if, Hater didn’t want them caught.

She shook that thought from her mind and continued walking. She had long since given up the need for stealth when they left the ship, as any and all Watchdogs that saw them simply turned and went the other way, not even triggering a wayward alarm.

Sylvia had lost Wander at some point, the smaller wandering off without a second glance the second she had pried the bars off their poorly-watched jail cell.

She grumbled to herself as she ducked her head in rooms, calling Wander’s name over and over. Suddenly pulling over she stopped beside another door. Her eyes went up, taking in the door’s plaque.

‘Lord Hater’

She sighed and pushed the door open sullenly, barely surprised when she saw Wander sitting on the Overlord’s bed, the various things he had nicked from the ship spread before him. She walked up and kneeled beside the bed.

“You alright there buddy?”

Wander was quiet. Then he shook his head. “I just don’t get it Syl! Why would I take these? I mean, it’s not like I need a guitar pick!” He picked up the original plastic chip and fell backwards on the bed.

Sylvia sighed and sat down. She had noticed his behavior changing for a while now. The nomad wanted to visit Hater more often. He talked about Hater, sometimes without even knowing it, and when Sylvia told him, he had denied it.

“You’re trying to take him with you, Wander.”

At that the smaller’s head shot off the pillow, his hand up in the air, and mouth open as if to say something, but he simply sat there, before lowering his hand and closing his mouth. He turned to Sylvia, with a curious tilt to his head. “What d’ya mean Syl?”

Sylvia grimaced and turned to face Wander fully, “You like Hater.” The words burned her lips as they crossed them and she shook her head slightly to clear it. Wander looked at her blankly, before saying “Well, course I like ol’ Hatey!”

Sylvia sighed, “You like Hater as… more than a friend.” At that Wander smiled softly and nodded his head, “Well, yeah, I guess so…”

Sylvia nodded and stood once more, “Yup, that’s what I was afraid of. Come on pal.” She picked Wander up with her tail and put him in her saddle before tromping off down the hall. Wander scrambled to get settled in his new seat.

They opened the door and entered the hall once more. “We headin’ out?” Sylvia sighed and nodded.

As they went down the long halls, Wander peered around, admiring the shining plates on the walls, still flicking the guitar pick between his fingers.

The two of them were uninterrupted, making it to the door in record time. Sylvia threw open the door and stepped out, Wander quick to bring a bubble up around them.

The two of them plodded through space, making their way away from Hater’s ship. Wander was chattering once more, obviously not dwelling on their previous subject.

Sylvia felt someone, watching them, and threw her gaze back up to the ship, Wander taking no notice. Up in the top window, she saw a dark silhouette, large enough to be only Hater.

She glanced at the rider on her back, and noticing that he was looking the other way, she waved her hand up at the silhouette. The Overlord took no notice, his gaze entirely focused on the one Sylvia was carrying.

The zbornak rolled her eyes and poked Wander in the back. When the nomad flipped around, story paused and a curious look in his eyes, she pointed back up to the window.

When Wander saw the figure his entire face lit up with a smile, and he waved vigorously. The dark figure of Lord Hater could be seen picking his hand up slowly, and waving back softly. Wander’s smile never faltered, and Sylvia could see the barest traces of pink on his cheeks through his thick orange fur.

With that the two of them headed off, Wander settling into the saddle once more. Suddenly he leaned up and put his face up by Sylvia’s.

“Hey Syl?”

“Yeah pal?”

“Can we go visit ol’ Hatey later?”

Sylvia snorted softly and nodded, and the smile on Wander’s face was darn near the brightest she’d ever seen.


End file.
